


The Seven Deadly Sins Drabble Collection

by SatuD2



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble Collection, F/M, GhVi Week, Jealousy, Lust, Romance, Seven Deadly Sins, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles focussed on the Seven Deadly Sins. GV





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FF.net. GhVi week was a contest that I used to enter for the SweetestIrony club on DA. This is from the first GhVi week (Feb 2009). First up is Lust!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First entry is Lust! It's quite short, but I felt like it didn't need to be long :) It should be noted, that I did not write these in the order they are being submitted. Oh no, I wrote them in the order I could remember the Seven Sins (not a good idea, I know, but still ;P)... So this is the order they were written in:
> 
> Lust - Wrath - Greed - Sloth - Envy - Gluttony - Pride

**Lust**

Kami, he wanted her.

Watching her train in the late afternoon sun, her short hair matted down with sweat, her loose shirt clinging to every intimate curve of her body, the lithe movements of her limbs. She was stunning, a beauty no human had ever known, and he could watch at his leisure.

Reclining back on the soft grass, his eyes slowly tracing the lines of her muscles, filled with a feeling so deep and primal he barely recognised it as his own. He was usually gentle, kind, considerate, but when he saw her like this all of that was swept away and he wanted to clutch her to him, to crush his mouth to hers, to tear off her clothes and...and...

He shook his head sharply, a flush rising on his cheeks as he sat up and drew his knees up to his chest. Typical human reaction, he knew, but his Saiyan genes probably didn't help. Looking at her was like looking at the full moon, and he felt his body change and his reason shrink to a tiny, tinny voice in the back of his mind that was drowned out by the roar of his instinct.

He could feel his tail (a strange occurrence, not unlike phantom limb syndrome, which all Saiyans who had had their tails amputated suffered through) twisting through the grass behind him, coiling around in agitation. If it had been there it would have looked like a snake having a seizure, but as it was it was an uncomfortable tingling almost deepening to itching that didn't help his state of mind at all.

"Gohan-kun, come spar with me!"

Son Gohan looked at her, her eyes flashing with determination, the fierce set of her face, then glanced down at his lap. When he spoke his voice was a little choked, but his smile and wave felt natural enough.

"Give me a minute, Videl-san. I just...need to rest. You keep training though...if you want..."

She stared at him, frowning a little, then shrugged and returned to sparring with air, moving her body through a routine of attacks, twisting her torso and snapping her fists and feet out. Gohan watched her, willing his body to settle down and eagerly devouring her with his eyes at the same time, his tongue running over the sharp ridge of his teeth, his phantom tail alternating between lashing at the grass and twining around his waist.

Oh Kami, she would be his one day.


	2. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the second entry. This one involving Envy. Now, as pointed out, there are a few stories that can go with more than one theme, but we're not allowed to submit them for both... anyway, if there are other sins you can draw from this, then...well...feel free too... It should be noted, that I did not write these in the order they are being submitted. Oh no, I wrote them in the order I could remember the Seven Sins (not a good idea, I know, but still ;P)... So this is the order they were written in:
> 
> Lust - Wrath - Greed - Sloth - Envy - Gluttony - Pride
> 
> Once again, this is from ages ago...

**Envy**

Gohan weaved through his classmates, cursing himself internally for ever agreeing to show up to this stupid party. Why did he bother? All it consisted of was underage teenagers getting drunk and hooking up. He was interested in neither.

He warded off a couple of people brandishing vodka bottles at him, the thwarted company stumbling off to get someone else drunk, before spotting a familiar figure leaning against the wall. His stomach tightened, his pulse sped up, and a goofy grin spread over his face. Then, however, he saw the guy standing beside her, a drink in one hand, a lecherous grin on his face, and his eyes fixed on the front of the girl's shirt.

Gohan growled softly to himself as he saw Videl shake her head once, then hesitate and blink up at the boy. He could tell by the way she was swaying slightly back and forth on her feet that she was more than a little tipsy. No wonder she was giving this guy even the time of day.

The guy murmured something to her and she shook her head again, frowning a little now. However, despite her rejection, the guy carefully put his hand on her bare knee, slowly inching it upwards.

Gohan could take no more. Jealousy and anger filled him so full that he felt he would burst, and something fragile in his mind snapped. He strode forward, pushing past other drunken teenagers, and approached Videl and her persistent admirer.

Videl spotted him and her face split open in a wide smile that did nothing to improve his mood.

"Gohan-kun."

He stood beside her, eyeing the other guy down. The boy was much slighter than he was, looking at him with confused eyes. Gohan could see by the slight apprehension in his eyes that this guy was too drunk to look for any trouble. He had probably just targeted Videl because she was small, pretty, and tipsy.

"Get out of here," he said softly. Then, to Videl, "It's time to go home, Videl-san. Put your cup somewhere; I'll take you."

Videl obediently turned and put her cup down on the table. The guy's hand fell away from her leg the moment she moved, and he blinked at them in total confusion as Gohan put one hand on the small of Videl's back and steered her away.

They got outside and he scooped her into his arms, taking off and starting to fly back to her house. She settled comfortably, then put one arm around his neck.

"Were you jealous, Gohan-kun?" she asked softly. Her voice was a little slurred, but still understandable.

He didn't lie.

"Yes. He shouldn't have touched you like that. He shouldn't have...taken advantage..."

She laughed softly, tightening her grip. He flushed, focusing on flying. It wasn't as easy as it should have been, but thanks to some meditative techniques Piccolo had taught him he managed. The Namek probably had had no idea what use his student would put those tricks to.

Videl was silent for the rest of the trip (it didn't take long, only a couple of minutes) but as Gohan set her down outside the front door she tightened her grip around his neck and boosted herself up, planting a simple kiss directly on his mouth.

"Thanks for lookin' out for me, Gohan-kun," she murmured against his lips, making him shiver. "See you later."

And with that she turned and went inside, the door shutting and locking behind her. Gohan stood, dazed, for a moment, before shaking his head sharply to regain his composure and taking off back home. And all he could think about on the way back was the cool, smooth touch of her lips on his, the mere thought taking his breath away.


	3. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is about Greed and one that I enjoyed writing quite a lot. It should be noted, that I did not write these in the order they are being submitted. Oh no, I wrote them in the order I could remember the Seven Sins (not a good idea, I know, but still ;P)... So this is the order they were written in:
> 
> Lust - Wrath - Greed - Sloth - Envy - Gluttony - Pride
> 
> Once again, this is from ages ago...

**Greed**

"Mu-u-um!"

Chichi sighed softly to herself as she shovelled chopped carrots into a waiting pot. The sharpened knife she was using flashed in the sunlight, sending bright lights over the ceiling. She heard Goten's running footsteps and turned, resting the knife on the cutting block as she did so.

"What is it, Goten-chan?" she asked.

"Nii-chan's not sharing," Goten said, and pouted. Chichi frowned a little (not sharing wasn't like her oldest son at all; he was usually so generous with his possessions) then raised her voice in her patented Chichi shout.

"Gohan-chan! Share with your brother!"

"Bu-but, Mum!" came Gohan's voice from his bedroom, the tone horrified.

"No buts!" she called, brandishing her kitchen knife as though he could see her. "You share with your brother the way I taught you!"

Goten grinned, then flew up a little and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Thanks, Mum."

"No problem, sweetie." She turned her attention back to her cutting board, drawing a leek towards her. "Now go play, okay? Dinner in about an hour."

"Kay."

She smiled as she listened to Goten's retreat, beginning to cut the leek by instinct alone. She was so glad she could have helped.

Gohan lay on his bed, his eyes wide and disbelieving as Goten barged in, grinning. It wasn't a malicious smile, but there was more than a hint of smugness there and he giggled as he jumped onto the bed.

"Goten-kun, honestly..."

"You heard what Mum said," Goten said. "You've gotta share."

"B-but, Goten!"

Goten paused, smiling, raising his eyebrows a little. Gohan faltered, tried desperately to find a loophole in the argument his mother had pushed upon him, then sighed resignedly.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Goten inched forward, then bent down and pressed his lips to Videl's cheek in a short, simple kiss. Then he backed off.

"Can you leave us alone now, Goten? Please?" Gohan sounded pained. Videl had both her hands pressed hard over her mouth and her face was steadily turning red.

"You're just being greedy," Goten said, sticking his tongue out. "You should share more."

"G-greedy?" Gohan asked incredulously as Videl let out a little choking noise. "I'm being...?"

"I'm gonna go help Mum cut up the fish," Goten said, cutting across his older brother. He leant down and kissed Videl's other cheek, grinning innocently at her. "See you later, nee-chan."

"Yeah," Videl choked. "Later..."

Goten got off the bed and left the room, the door swinging shut behind him. Gohan was still gaping at the door, his eyes filled with disbelieving incredulity. Videl burst out laughing, falling back on the pillows and resting her hands on her stomach, throwing her head back as she cackled at the ceiling.

"He...he said I was greedy," Gohan said in a soft, disbelieving voice. "He said..."

"Yes, Gohan-kun, he did," Videl said, still laughing.

"He said I was greedy," Gohan repeated, now switching his gaze to Videl. "For saying he can't kiss my girlfriend."

"He's so sweet," Videl said. "Asking for a kiss like that. He's such a sweet little kid."

"B-b-b-but..."

"And he's so cute!" Videl continued, smiling and pressing her hands over her chest. Gohan let out a little scoffing laugh, putting the heel of his palm against his forehead and shaking his head hard.

"W-wait, you're siding with him in this?"

Videl sat up, still laughing softly, then put a hand on his cheek, turned his face towards her and kissed him on the lips. His disbelieving gape instantly moulded itself around her lips, his hand slipping around the back of her neck and toying with her hairline.

They pulled apart after a moment, Videl grinning at him.

"Just don't let him share anything else about our relationship. Got it?"

Gohan nodded, now smiling a little dazedly, before kissing her again. He hugged her close to him and murmured, "He has no idea what he's missing out on..." as she laughed softly.


	4. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four, and our sin is wrath! YAY! So that works quite well then! Once again, I did not write these in the order they are being submitted. Oh no, I wrote them in the order I could remember the Seven Sins (not a good idea, I know, but still ;P)... So this is the order they were written in:
> 
> Lust - Wrath - Greed - Sloth - Envy - Gluttony - Pride

It wasn't easy to get Son Gohan angry. He very rarely (if ever) snapped at another human being, and his face always seemed to be split into a wide grin. Videl thought the Saiyan boy was always cheerful; she had certainly never seen him otherwise. Then one day, while she was over for help with her homework, Son Goten, the youngest Son boy, came home with tears in his eyes and sobs bursting from his chest.

He ran past them, his head buried in his hands, shaking his head violently back and forth. Videl didn't seen Gohan move, but one moment he was sitting at the desk beside her, and the next he was crouched on the floor, his younger brother caught in his embrace, concern filling his eyes as he looked down at the small boy.

"Goten, what happened? What's wrong?"

His words passed straight through the young half-Saiyan's consciousness and he just struggled to get away from Gohan's restrictive grip. Videl watched, wide-eyed, as Gohan easily subdued Goten's struggles and drew him closer.

"There w-was a m-m-man," Goten sobbed, finally giving in and clinging to his brother. "O-on the way h-home from sch-school. He c-called me a b-b-bastard co-coz Da-Dad's not around..."

Gohan face instantly hardened in a way Videl had never seen before. His brows drew together, his mouth turned sharply down at the corners, his jaw set.

"Where?"

"At the e-edge of the fo-for-forest." Goten was beginning to calm down, perhaps recognising this strange mask Gohan was wearing even if Videl didn't. "Do-don't get hu-hurt, nii-chan..."

"Don't worry, Goten," Gohan said, and his voice was gentle though his face was still frighteningly cold. "I'll be back soon."

He stood, leaving Goten huddled on the floor, and strode towards the door. Videl stood and followed, unable to stop herself, captivated by the furious stranger who had been Son Gohan. Her newest friend took off the moment he was outside, sprinting down the narrow path leading from their house, not breaking his stride at all. Videl started to run, legs pumping, arms swinging, her eyes wide as she watched Gohan's back slowly retreat.

When she finally caught up he was standing at the edge of the forest, looking back and forth, his eyes narrowed. When he spoke her breath stopped dead in her throat, fear and awe filling her at the sheer fury those usual soft tones held.

"Where are you, you son-of-a-bitch?"

He closed his eyes a moment, then darted towards a large bush (one of many at this part of the forest), reached in, and pulled out a trembling man by his collar.

"Did you call my brother a bastard?" Gohan spat, lifting the man easily off his feet and holding him at eye-level. "Did you scare my little brother?"

"H-he was talking about his dad," the man said, his voice trembling almost as much as he was. "Sayin' how he wasn't around no more. I just...I told him the truth, is all."

"My brother is not a bastard," Gohan hissed through clenched teeth. "And my father didn't desert us. You have no right to tell a kid stuff like that. How dare you scare my little brother like that, you insensitive prick." He hoisted the man up higher, growling deep in the back of his throat, a sound that ignited a fire deep in Videl's belly. She could see why he was furious, and at the sound of that growl she was sorely tempted to join him.

But Gohan didn't beat the man. Instead he took a deep breath, a calming breath, and lowered him back to his feet. His eyes were still burning with fury as he glared at the man and said in a level voice that was even more frightening than his shout, "Don't ever let me hear about you talking to my brother again. If he so much as mentions he saw you, I'll be back. Got it?"

"Y-yes, sir." The man turned and sprinted away, the movement slow and clumsy when compared to the sprint Gohan had used to get here.

Gohan sighed, a bitterly furious sound, then turned. His eyes widened when he saw Videl standing there, and she realised she must make quite a picture. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks were flushed, and she had a horrible fear that she was panting.

"Oh, Videl-san..." Gohan blushed, and she was a little bit sad to see the last of that protective fury melt away. "I didn't realise... I mean... He scared Goten so I..."

She interrupted him by launching forward, wrapping her arms tight around his neck and kissing him hard. He responded almost instantly (a lingering hint of that anger perhaps) and she felt that same thrill pass through her. One thing was for certain; an angry Saiyan was definitely an aphrodisiac of the most powerful kind.


	5. Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are on Day 5 with Gluttony! And again, I did not write these in the order they are being submitted. Oh no, I wrote them in the order I could remember the Seven Sins (not a good idea, I know, but still ;P)... So this is the order they were written in:
> 
> Lust - Wrath - Greed - Sloth - Envy - Gluttony - Pride

It tasted so good. Each plate seemed filled with far too little food. Chichi's cooking was fantastic, and there was so much, it seemed a shame to waste any.

At least, this was what she told herself.

Son Videl groaned as she put down the empty plate that had, just minutes before, been filled with her fourth helping of Chichi's magnificent fish stir fry. She couldn't believe she had eaten four plates, and her stomach still grumbled for more.

"I'm such a pig," she sighed. "How can you stand to even look at me?"

Son Gohan, her husband, lifted his wide innocent eyes to hers, grinned sheepishly, then continued to shovel his ninth serving into his mouth. Videl watched silently as Chichi filled her plate again, smiling widely at her (they hadn't liked each other in the start, but now Chichi adored the new member of the family and the fact that Videl's appetite and Chichi's cooking got on so well didn't hurt).

"You're simply glowing, Videl-chan," Chichi cooed. "Eat as much as you want, I can always make more."

Videl smiled, then shook her head.

"I really shouldn't. It's not like me to eat so much."

Gohan swallowed, put his plate down, and grinned at his young bride.

"You know, Videl-san, Saiyans eat a lot."

"Yes, and?"

"And since you've got one in there, I'm surprised you're not eating for a whole army," Gohan said conversationally, then grinned and ducked as she threw a punch towards him. Her hands rested on the pregnant swell of her belly and she glared at it as the baby within kicked at her hand.

"You're making me eat too much," she told it. "Settle down or I'll have you evicted." She saw the panic that crossed Gohan's face and sent him an incredulous look. "Joking, Gohan-kun. Joking."

He relaxed, leaned over the table to kiss her gently on the lips, his hand resting gently on her stomach, before he straightened and held his plate out to his mother.

"More please."

Videl smiled to herself, then grabbed her full plate and pulled it towards her. If she was going to eat for an army during her whole pregnancy, she may as well enjoy it.


	6. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here on day 6 our sin is Sloth. And I had lots of fun writing this :D 
> 
> I did not write these in the order they are being submitted. Oh no, I wrote them in the order I could remember the Seven Sins (not a good idea, I know, but still ;P)... So this is the order they were written in:
> 
> Lust - Wrath - Greed - Sloth - Envy - Gluttony - Pride

"Gohan-kun, it's time to get up!"

A groan, brisk footsteps, then the rattle as the simple curtains were yanked back, sun spilling into the small room. The lump that was Son Gohan groaned again and pulled the blanket higher. Videl walked to the side of the bed, standing over him with her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed, casting a long, thin shadow over him.

"Gohan-kun..."

It wasn't his fault, she supposed. He had been up all night doing an assignment that wasn't due for another two weeks (he had gotten some 'inspiration', as he put it, and couldn't sleep until it had been seen through), but Videl had always been taught that sleeping during the day was bad for you. It knocked your biological clock off and made it harder to sleep during the night the next day. It was also (apparently) the ultimate sign of laziness. And so she was determined not to let him get away with it.

"Come on, Gohan-kun, get up."

No sound from the half-Saiyan. He didn't so much as stir beneath the blanket. Videl sighed softly to herself, slowly and carefully twined both hands into his blanket, before yanking it away hard. It snapped out behind her before slumping to the ground, but she didn't pay any attention to that. Her entire attention was focused on the sleeping, half-naked man on the bed before her.

He was only wearing boxers, his muscular chest bare, his strong arms folded before him, his legs curled up. He was smiling in his sleep, and though this by itself was adorable, when coupled with the simple child-like posture he was sleeping in and the smooth softness of his bare skin gave him a sense of vulnerability that the obvious strength of his muscles couldn't detract from.

Videl couldn't stop herself. She smiled to herself, then reached out one hand and gently brushed his fringe back. His hair was silky between her fingers, falling back over his forehead in feathered sections as she removed her hand.

"Gohan-kun," she murmured softly. "Time to wake up."

She reached out to shake his shoulder, to rouse him from this deep sleep. She never even managed to touch him. Just before her hand reached the broad slope of his shoulder, his own shot up and grasped her wrist. She jolted in surprise, then stared in disbelief at his face. He was still asleep, his breathing deep and his eyes peacefully closed. She struggled to pull free, and he jerked her wrist towards him, causing her to tumble into the bed.

She froze for a moment, totally shocked, and in doing so lost her only window of opportunity. His arms rose and wrapped around her tight, pulling her closer, pressing her to his bare chest. She gasped and lifted her hands to push against him, her cheeks flaming bright red, before he started to nuzzle his face into her neck.

"G-Gohan-kun, wake up," she said in a shocked little whisper, unable to believe this was really happening. Why wasn't he waking up? Surely some part of his subconscious was picking up her discomfort.

"Vi...del...san..." he mumbled in his sleep, still nuzzling into her neck. "Love...you..."

She turned bright red as her hands rested on his bare chest. His arms didn't feel restraining around her anymore. He was embracing her, not trying to stop her from getting away. His hands on her back were gentle, moving in soothing caresses, following the contours of her spine and ribs through her shirt.

There was no lust in his touch. There was nothing sexual about it. It was relaxing, an effort of his sleeping mind to set his mate at ease. And, despite her deepest wishes, Videl felt herself begin to succumb.

"You win this round," she murmured as she settled in his arms, relaxing completely. He let out a little pleased noise, gently kissing her neck, before going still once more. She felt her eyelids droop, her muscles relax, her mind slowly start to slip into her sleep. The soft murmur of his breath was more soothing than any childhood lullaby and despite the bright sunlight she felt herself beginning to fall.

 _Maybe sleeping during the day isn't as bad as everyone says,_ she thought, and then she was lost into sleep, cradled close in her lover's arms.


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, last and (possibly) least, we have pride. I wanted to do something like the first one (you know, kinda introspective, but from Videl's POV instead of Gohan's, not in the same scene of course but following the same basic writing style) but no matter how hard I tried it just didn't happen for me. I was very upset, but I'm okay with how it turned out...kinda...
> 
> Once again, this is the order they were written in:
> 
> Lust - Wrath - Greed - Sloth - Envy - Gluttony - Pride
> 
> This was the last chapter of anything I wrote before I moved out of my parent's house and into my independent life. Kind of crazy looking back on it now!

"Hi, Videl-san."

Her shoulders drew up defensively as she halted. She turned and forced a smile on her face, lifting her eyes to meet those of the taller boy in the hall behind her.

"Hello, Gohan-kun."

He looked down at her, then frowned. There wasn't any anger in his face, he just looked confused and a little hurt. This sent pain through her, but try as she might she couldn't make her smile more genuine.

"I...I was wondering if you wanted to come over this afternoon," Gohan said. "Goten-kun's been asking after you the past couple of days now; he's wondering why you haven't been over." He hesitated, Videl could see the thought going through his mind before he added, " _I've_ been wondering..."

This also hurt a little, but Videl viciously flung the pain to the back of her mind where it wallowed, sending out thoughts like, _How could you be so cruel?_ and _Look at how hurt he is!_ She ignored it as best she could and kept her eyes guilt-free as she looked up at him.

"I've been busy," she said shortly.

"Oh..." He lowered his eyes, his frown melting away. He wasn't smiling though, and that sent more hurt spiralling through Videl's gut.

It was this more than an actual want to that made her say, "I'll stop by this afternoon. If Goten is really missing me."

"He is." Instantly a wide, luminous smile burst out on Gohan's face, not totally banishing the guilt she felt but diminishing it a fair amount. "You can make it yourself, of course, but if you want I'll fly with you, right?"

She almost grimaced, but reigned the emotion back just in time. Instead she forced her slight smile to widen.

"I'm fine getting there myself. Thanks, Gohan-kun."

Hurt flashed into his eyes once more, but he smiled and shrugged a little.

"Okay, see you there."

He turned and walked away. She watched, her smile falling away, her shoulders slumping. He was hurt by her coldness, she knew it, but she couldn't be warmer to him, not in her current state of mind. She was too confused, too surprised by the depth of the emotion she felt, to think clearly. And that meant that she pushed him away, because he was the cause of her confusion.

She had some serious thinking to do before the afternoon.

The day dragged by. As she flew towards the fields near Son Gohan's house she berated herself harshly for how long she'd been putting this off. It didn't prove she was weak to admit it, she knew that. But at the same time whenever she saw him the words locked up inside her and no amount of willing could make her release them. Procrastination, a girl's best friend.

She touched down in the field and was immediately tackled by a orange blur. She took a step back to steady herself, then put her hand on top of the small boy's head.

"Nee-chan, I missed you!"

"Missed you too, Goten-kun," she said, lifting her eyes. Gohan was standing just a little bit in front of her, smiling widely, relief in his eyes. She saw by that emotion that he hadn't expected her to turn up, and this was solidified by Goten's next statement.

"I didn't know you were coming today. If I'd known I'd've brought my proper training gi."

Videl didn't push the fact that the boy had only one sort of gi on him. He was like any child; he had probably developed an attachment to one particular gi and labelled it his 'proper training' one.

"Hi, Videl-san," Gohan said, almost shyly.

"Hi, Gohan-kun."

"It's...good to see you..."

Goten pulled away from Videl and looked between them, confused. Videl didn't blame him; they were acting very distant to each other, and if even this innocent, overbearing child could tell then it must be painfully obvious.

"I'm gonna go get my gi," Goten said finally. He turned up to Videl, grinning. "Don't go away, nee-chan. Kay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

She couldn't help the smile that touched her lips. "Promise. Don't be long."

Goten's grin widened, and he turned and sprinted back through the forest towards his house. Videl and Gohan were silent for a moment, then Videl tried to speak.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Gohan-kun..."

"It's alright," he said, and she saw that he really believed it. How could he, when she had been such a bitch?

"It's...it's just... You know... There's... I..."

She trailed off. She couldn't say it. Her pride wouldn't let her. To admit this vulnerability to him, to show even a hint of the weakness he instilled in her, was unacceptable. She wouldn't do it.

He was looking at her, his wide, innocent eyes sparkling, his mouth curled up in a gentle smile. She lowered her head and shrugged.

"Never mind..."

There was silence for a moment, then Gohan's hands were on her shoulders, drawing her closer. She hadn't even heard him approach, but when she swung her head up he was right there in front of her, still smiling kindly down at her.

"It's okay, Videl-san," he murmured. "I love you too."

And then he kissed her, a gentle, fleeting kiss on her lips that made her entire body warm. There had been no vulnerability in him as he had said those words, no weakness. He had shown her how much she meant to him, and had not lost anything of his own.

And because of that, when he pulled away, Videl looked up at him, her spine straight, her lips curled up, and said, "I love you, Son Gohan."

And, pride be damned, she felt much, much better.


End file.
